


You know who I am~

by neobada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Gentleness, High School, Kindness, M/M, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, because chenle is the best, jisung is a loser, that sucks nothing new tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobada/pseuds/neobada
Summary: Chenle is nice and Jisung is suspicious.





	You know who I am~

This guy has been on Chenle’s mind for a while now. Sometimes it feels like only Chenle is able to see him because no one else pays him any attention. Almost like he does not exist. But he definitely isn’t a ghost because he takes exams and teachers are somewhat aware of his presence too. But still, he’s like living in the shadows.

Chenle transferred here only two months ago but he already made some friends. But again his mind is kind of occupied with this kid, he must be lonely and perhaps unhappy. He definitely looks like that, with his expression always dull. Chenle decides to change that. Simple like that. Even if that seems to disturb already set-up routine of how things work in this class.

“Hello.” He says as he sits next to the boy in the cafeteria. He kind of ponders whether it’s rude to come here uninvited and bother him during lunchtime. But he leaves those thoughts. Always eating alone must be sad too.

The boy does not look up at first, only chewing his salad, but then Chenle’s stare must be got to him because he looks to his left and widens his eyes.

“Hi.” Chenle repeats and smiles, it seems to make the boy even more surprised and. It’s also striking Chenle that he does not know this boy’s name even though they’re in the same class. “I’m Chenle.” He decides to introduce himself, still smiling, not discouraged by boy’s silence.

“… You’re talking to me?” The boy speaks up after a few seconds of staring in pure confusion.

“Yeah, obviously.” They’re the only one sitting at this table.

“Oh.” The boy is still staring, kind of grimacing, most likely unconsciously. It makes Chenle giggle a little.

“I just thought we’re in the same class and yet we never talked so I should introduce myself-”

“I know who you are.” The boy interrupts him and then looks surprised, probably by himself. “Sorry. It sounded rude. But everyone knows who you are. The new, rich kid in school- I still sound rude.” The boy cringes and averts his gaze, focusing back on his salad.

“I guess you’re right.” Chenle does not give up yet, he smiles, trying to make this boy feel comfortable. He’s definitely just shy and awkward, not rude. “But I don’t know who you are. Mind to tell me?”

“… I’m Jisung.” The boy glances quickly at Chenle and after seeing his smile he shies away again. “Why are you talking to me?” He asks quietly, it’s more of a mumble, to be honest.

“To keep you company? You never have any.”

“… You’re friendly.” Jisung states stabbing his salad mindlessly.

Chenle laughs at that. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Maybe there’s a reason why no one talks to me.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe I murdered someone and everybody knows.” Jisung says seriously but still quietly.

“You’d be in prison then.” Chenle laughs again and Jisung blushes.

“Good point.” He mutters, still not looking at Chenle. “But it’s like an unwritten rule, you know.” He refers to no one ever talking to him, Chenle is sure. He really wants to change that. No one should be this lonely during youth time.

“I’m a rebel then.” Chenle smiles more widely. “I will talk to you, not just today.” He states firmly, no place for arguing. It catches Jisung’s attention and he finally looks straight at Chenle.

“Really? You don’t have to.”

“Hey, it’s not pity or anything. I just want to befriend you.”

“Why? I’m just a loser.”

“No, you’re a cutie actually.” Chenle grins and Jisung looks shocked. “Let’s be friends.” Chenle reaches his hand.

“Just like that?” Jisung squints like he thinks it’s a scam. 

“Yeah. I have no hidden motives I swear.” Chenle laughs at Jisung’s suspicious expression. 

“Okay.” He finally takes Chenle’s hand, even if not too excitedly. It’s a small win, Chenle will take it.

The next day Chenle is questioned by his other classmates whether he seriously talked with Jisung. But they all refer to him as ‘loser’ so that’s why Jisung called himself that. Chenle wasn’t here these past three years, it must’ve been hard for Jisung. Teens can be really mean and harmful. 

Chenle is even more decided to make this last year of high school tolerable for him, or maybe even enjoyable. Yes, his previous ‘new friends’ seem to condemn that decision and some of them even sneer, but if that’s how it is – fine. Chenle would not like to associate with bullies. Jisung is definitely more worthy of his time.

So he shrugs his classmates and goes to eat with Jisung in the cafeteria again. 

He greets him and talks a lot, only receiving few answers and a lot more questionable glances. So distrustful, but Chenle wants to earn his trust, he needs to be delicate about it. 

It takes time. Actually a lot of time. After one month Jisung finally agrees to walk home together.

“You’re still talking to me.” He mumbles but Chenle learned to understand him despite how quietly he talks. 

“Of course, we’re friends.” Chenle smiles, he is happy that they walk together. Jisung was rejecting his proposition of walking home this whole month. That’s definitely progress. 

“If you say so.” Jisung sighs and pushes his hands into his hoodie’s pockets even deeper. “But everybody else stopped talking to you.”

“They did.” Chenle nods agreeing it’s not a problem though.

“You had many friends before.”

“I don’t want to be friends with nasty people.” Chenle frowns realizing that Jisung feels bad about their friendship. “I’d take you over all of them, honestly.”

“Uh. Seriously?” Jisung is unconvinced.

“Totally. Quality over quantity, Jisungie.” Chenle laughs noticing Jisung’s reddening cheeks.

“My quality is not that awesome though.” He mumbles again.

“That’s for me to judge. And I like it. So far.” He adds grinning and it unusually makes Jisung laugh. For the first time in a month Chenle hears that sound, it’s amazing, to be honest. It’s his new mission to make him laugh more. He wants to be the best friend possible, it’s what Jisung deserves.

Another month passes and it’s Christmas time. They’re walking home together every day and Chenle hates when they’re parting. He hears Jisung laugh more often, never at school though. He wants to hang out after school as well but he’s waiting for Jisung to be ready. He stopped being suspicious but he’s still surprised when Chenle says nice things about him. He’s not used to it so Chenle makes sure to compliment him often. It’s all true anyway. He really adores Jisung, even more than he previously thought.

After New Year Chenle gathers his courage to ask Jisung to hang out. It’s snowy, cold day and Chenle was so excited that he forgot his gloves. He only notices when Jisung points it out.

“What were you thinking?” Jisung huffs shaking his head when Chenle only laughs.

“You. Only about our meeting.” Chenle smiles and Jisung’s rosy cheeks from the cold grow red even more. Chenle thinks he might be a goner. 

Then Jisung takes off his one glove and gives it to surprised Chenle.

“What?” He asks not understanding. 

“Put it on your other hand. And give me this one.” Jisung says as he presents his own hand by Chenle’s side.

“Oh.” Chenle’s initial shock is forgotten quickly, he does not want Jisung to change his mind. “That’s sweet of you.” He smiles taking Jisung’s hand on his own. His other hand warm because of the glove, but the left one is absolutely burning because of their skin contact.

“I didn’t want you to freeze, that’s all.” Jisung murmurs, not very audibly as stuffs his face deeper into his scarf. But Chenle couldn’t be happier than this.

“Fine with me, it means that you must care about me, even just a little.” Chenle grins so much it kinda hurts, he tries to hide it as well, being creepy is the last thing he wants right now.

Jisung looks at him frowning. “Absolutely. We’re friends, right? You said so yourself...”

“Many times! Yeah. We are.” He really can’t be happier than that.

“You’re my first.” Jisung mumbles into his scarf but Chenle catches his words.

“And how is it so far? Having a friend.”

“I like it. I like you.”

“Yay!” Chenle swings their joined hands in excitement. 

“Still don’t know why you prefer me than-”

Chenle interrupts him because he knows where this is going. “Just because. Don’t you trust me already?”

“… maybe.”

“Are you scared?” Chenle asks gently, being the first friend is a big deal. He does not want to fail Jisung, he promises himself he won’t. Jisung is silent but it’s kind of an answer itself. “I won’t hurt you,” Chenle says softly but thinks words won’t be enough so he’ll just continue to show him in the next months as well.

To his disappointment they don’t hold hands after that day. Apparently it was a one-time thing. After examining his own thoughts and feelings Chenle decides that he may like Jisung a little more than a friend. Or a lot more.

It gets harder when spring comes and everything blooms, especially that Jisung blooms as well. He smiles a lot, he jokes and laughs and Chenle thinks his heart may burst with affection any second now.

But then Chenle misses one day at school and suddenly Jisung isn’t as cheerful. After one week of him being gloomy Chenle has enough.

“Something happened, right?”

Jisung definitely knows what Chenle is referring to. He sighs deeply. “Yes, kind of. They just said some stuff, don’t worry.”

“Okay. But you look sad.” Chenle sits on the bed next to him. He places his hand on Jisung’s arm.

“You’re too good, I don’t think I deserve it.” Jisung murmurs averting his eyes. 

“Nonsense.” Chenle starts rubbing his arm but Jisung still won’t look at him. So he goes for a hug, it’s a quite tight squeeze so eventually, Jisung pulls away inhaling and his eyes on Chenle. “They said some stupid things, so what? They don’t know you or me. Us. You’d rather believe them than me?” Chenle questions with pursed lips.

“No, of course not.”

“So don’t think about them.” Chenle insists firmly.

“Okay, I won’t.” Jisung smiles slightly.

“I don’t ever think about them. Only about you.” Chenle adds wondering if he’s being too straightforward. 

Jisung seems speechless. “Uh. Why?” He asks after way too many seconds of silence.

“Because I like you. A lot.” Chenle gently reaches his hand to cup Jisung’s cheek and stroke it lightly. “Don’t ask why. Just because. And you deserve it. I mean if you want to-”

“If I want to what?” Jisung is frozen and he’s having difficulties with breathing.

“If you want me? I guess I just kinda confessed. Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Chenle retreats his hand, feeling a bit ashamed. “I don’t want to scare you.”

“You’re not.” Jisung mumbles while blushing. “I don’t why you’d be interested-” He stops after Chenle’s glare. “Right. No need for a reason.”

“Exactly.” Chenle nods and Jisung flushes even more. 

“So I want to… I mean I like you too. I think. What if I just care about you so much because you’re my first friend?” Jisung worries suddenly about his own intentions. 

“Oh, well that could be it.” Chenle pouts but thinks of a solution. “There’s a way to differentiate though. It’s quite easy if you think about it. Would you mind kissing me?” Chenle asks softly, he doesn’t want to come off as pushy. 

“No- I don’t know-” Jisung stutters, still flushed.

“Do you wanna try?”

Jisung nods in response.

The kiss is short but sweet. Actually it’s more of just lips pressed against each other, no movement. Neither Jisung nor Chenle ever kissed before so they don’t really know what to do. 

Chenle pulls away only slightly, still very close to Jisung’s face. He laughs a bit embarrassed.

“I honestly don’t know how to do it.” He blushes now too.

“Well, at least we can be inexperienced together.” Jisung smiles slightly. “Also you look cute. I want to kiss you again. I promise to try harder this time.”

“Yeah, me too.” Chenle laughs before pressing their lips together again. This time both of them trying to move, awkwardly, but still. It feels tender. And nice despite apparent clumsiness. 

It also feels like Jisung finally trusts him completely. They cuddle the rest of the day and Chenle loves seeing his happy smile. They’re both happy and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you it was extremely cheesy and fluffy  
> dont complain now lmao


End file.
